10 Facts about Fuji and Ryoma
by bittersweet dreams
Summary: Major turnpoints in the course of their relationship. I'll wait for you a little longer, Ryoma.


**AN**: I cheated, it's suppose to be 10 facts, but somehow, it got up to 13. (But they're all kept in one number) This is based off aniverse. Have fun reading!

* * *

10 Facts about Fuji and Ryoma 

**I** They both knew it started right when they got on the courts, but neither of them would admit it to the other. The simple thrill of beating the other's moves, the cool rain pounding at their faces and the fact that they only had each other and the tennis ball in their eyes was enough for both of them.

**II **But as the weeks passed, Fuji found himself yearning for the rush he had felt playing against Ryoma, for those snarky comments and taunts, and especially for that determined glare the younger boy puts on whenever Fuji would get a ball past him.

**III** It was only after another week of wanting, coupled with the persistent whining from Kikumaru and a persuasive side of Oishi Fuji had never heard before did the tensai confront the freshman. He didn't say much though; a simple look after three whole minutes of silence and a smirk from Ryoma was all it took.

**IV **Of course Fuji didn't think it would be easy being Ryoma's boyfriend. There was no way he could replace the boy's love of tennis. Which surprised him when Ryoma willingly refused a game against Momoshirou to spend a night alone with Fuji.

**V **They, like most couples had quarrels as well. The one that left the biggest imprint on Fuji's memory would be hearing Tezuka tell him Ryoma was leaving for the U.S. Open. That night was spent in complete normality- save the icy glares and even icier retorts hidden underneath their polite conversation.

**VI** In the end, Fuji accepted Ryoma's decision, seeing him off at the airport along with the rest of the regulars. He had spent the past two days thinking of the perfect farewell present for the tennis prodigy, finally opting on giving Ryoma copies of his favourite meditative CDs. He, unlike the rest of the team, gave his present in privacy, along with the exchanges of carefully calculated brushes of skin.

**VII **Fuji had kept his perpetual smile on as he watched the plane Ryoma was on fly over his head with the rest of the regulars, but inside, he was sure a bit of his heart was breaking. Oddly enough, it wasn't because his boyfriend was leaving, but rather because he wasn't quite sure he can keep his promise. _'I'll be waiting for you, Ryoma.'_

**VIII** The next few months after winning the Nationals, Fuji and the rest of the third years spent their time getting ready for their graduation. Fuji was particularly irritable the week before the ceremony, because graduating meant he would be leaving the place that held so many of his precious memories, and the place where he had first met Ryoma.

The day of the ceremony was especially heartbreaking, as Fuji watched his classmates give their buttons to their lovers or dear friends.

Somewhere between watching his friends and rejecting those who wanted to give him their buttons, he had found Tezuka, who was looking equally out of place. Fuji had given his button to Tezuka; surprised Tezuka had wanted to give the button to Fuji as well. They were beans from the same pod, Fuji suspected. Fuji was without his other half, and Tezuka had lost his greatest hope.

**IX **It has been two years since the golden days of Seigaku Junior high, and a lot has changed. All of the previous regulars had still kept in touch, and were still very much passionate about tennis, if not even more. Kawamura had continued to play, after his father had seen the fire burn in his son's eyes during the Nationals. Only Fuji had strayed away from tennis, choosing to pursue his other love that was photography. The others had respected Fuji's decision, knowing fully well why he had abandoned tennis. They all knew that along the way, Fuji had lost that drive, the passion, and most of all, couldn't feel the thrill that tennis had brought him before.

The real reason though was because every time he picks up his racquet and steps on the courts, he is automatically reminded of fresh rain, gray clouds, and _his_ hungry look.

**X** It's been too long since Fuji had last seen Ryoma, heard his voice, touched his soft skin. He'd seen and cheered on his boyfriend at home, watching him play against the best of the best in the Wimbledon tournament on T.V, but that was never enough. Before he knew it, Fuji had given up on waiting, already forgetting how Ryoma's voice sounded, and how those hazel eyes burned with a hidden fire whenever Fuji had looked at him.

That was, until Fuji had stumbled upon an interview with boy wonder.

**"You've come a long way to earn your second world championship title, don't you miss your old life, and your friends?"**

**" I promised them I won't stop until I reach the top of the top, so even though I miss them very much, I'll continue on. I know they're all cheering me on at home, and wishing me luck, that's why I can't let them down. But I do plan to go back, because of a promise I made to someone more important to me then tennis. I haven't forgotten him, and I hope, he hasn't forgotten about me…" **

The next morning, Fuji had brought his tennis racquet to school, playing a couple of rounds against the regulars. It wasn't as spectacular as _their_ match, but as Tezuka and Inui observed, Fuji was more passionate and more driven then ever before.

_'Maybe I'll wait a little longer for you… Ryoma.'_

_

* * *

_R&R please! 


End file.
